Roommate
by Mallory Rain
Summary: Ken and Brad are roommates each with a different partner...somehow they wind up together. This is my first story...so bear with me and I will try the best I can... ^^(AU work in progress...I don't own em...you all know the drill)


Ken lay in bed, legs sprawled and a sheet wrapped around them and his midsection. The early morning sunlight streamed in through the half open blinds and across his face. Eyes half open, he contemplated getting out of bed or staying for another hour. A light knock came at the door. He turned to look at the alarm clock, 6:45 in the morning, and who the fuck was knocking on his bedroom door. He smacked his mouth a few times and ran his dry tongue over his even drier lips. Opening his mouth to speak, only a low moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Ken." Came a hushed voice from the other side of the door. "Ken, I need to use your shower."  
  
The brunette rubbed his sleepy eyes with the palms of his hands. "Hn?" he muttered still incoherent.  
  
"Ken!" yelled the voice from the other side of the door and an angry sigh followed. "Fine, I'm using your shower. Mine is broke!" a door slammed next to his own and the sound of water followed.  
  
Ken sat up in the bed untangling himself from the sheet. "Baka" he muttered scratching his smooth muscular chest. Throwing his feet over the side of the bed, he stood up and stretched yelling as he did so. Stumbling to the door, he pulled up his blue and white stripped boxers and then scratched his messy brown hair. Yawning he opened the door and blundered through the entry to the kitchen. "Caffeine, need caffeine" he muttered.  
  
"Good morning beautiful" asked a voice from somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
Ken blinked his eyes a few times trying to clear his vision. "Kiss my ass Bradley," he mumbled.  
  
"Tisk, tisk. What a sweetie you are in the morning." The longhaired man shoved a cup of coffee into his hand. "Drink that Hidaka and don't talk for about 20 more minutes unless you want me to punch you in the face."  
  
Ken looked at Brad through one open eye. "Go to hell Crawford and save me a spot there."  
  
Brad moved closer to the younger man's face "Hidaka I've had enough of your early morning moods. I will let it slide one more morning because Schu had to use your shower, but tomorrow I will plant you on your ass if you so much as look cross-eyed at me."  
  
Normally the impetuous Hidaka would take on any and all fights but he had promised his girlfriend Aya-Chan that he'd do his best to get along with her brother's friends. He sipped at the coffee Brad had made him and turned to leave the kitchen. "Tell me when my twenty minutes are up" he mumbled.  
  
Brad rolled his eyes and went about finishing breakfast for himself and Schu.  
  
Ken plopped down on the cool black leather couch and gulped down the warm coffee. Stretching out his feet, he propped them up on the small glass coffee table and grabbed the morning paper. "What is wrong with your shower anyway?" he hollered.  
  
"Ouch" Brad stuck the burned thumb in his mouth and sucked it for a few moments. "The shower head is broke and its shooting water everywhere," he mumbled before blowing on his thumb. "I'll stop by the office before I leave for work and report it."  
  
Visions of Brad tying Schu up in the shower danced through Ken's head as he chuckled a bit. "Stop letting Schu tie you to it and it won't break."  
  
"Jealous?" Brad asks poking his head around the corner and glaring at his target of anger.  
  
Soft blue green eyes rose from the paper to meet his brown eyes. "Hardly."  
  
"Look Hidaka we're almost out of your hair. In a month, we'll be gone and you'll be married off in a few short months to the beautiful Aya. So do you think you can act nice for the next few weeks?"  
  
Daggers flew from the brunette's eyes, "I'm not the one with the problem. All I did was wake up and come out to get coffee. You are the one that jumped my case the second I walked out the door." Straightening the paper, he turned his attention back to it.  
  
Brad examined the younger man who was trying so hard to ignore him. There was something very sexy about Ken especially when he was angry. It was too bad that Ken was now marring Aya, choosing to be straight, at least that was what Brad assumed since he could swear that he'd seen Ken express interest in more than one male "What are you staring at me for fucker?" The brunette was looking at him again angrier than before.  
  
Brad hadn't realized he was staring; snapping to he went back into the kitchen and grabbed the bagel he had made for himself and headed towards his room. "The house should be finished in a month tops. I will move the second the thing has plumbing!" He exclaimed slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Fine, the quicker the better!" Ken yelled glaring at the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@_@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
